lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Emblam Second Waaagh
Obike Okafo * † Uche Okparro |Defending Strength = Human Alliance|Defending Casualties = Human Alliance |Attacking Commander = Empire of Emblam Empire of Emblam *Doblin *Kam-Xed *Thun-Tag *Thrall-Goel *Desh-Toch Kingdom of Senegal *Natine Abrefa |Attacking Strength = Empire of Emblam|Attacking Casualties = Empire of Emblam|Start of Conflict = Placeholder|End of Conflict = Placeholder}}The Emblam Second Waaagh was the second Orcish/Empire of Emblam invasion of Africanas and was fought primarily between the Empire of Emblam versus the Empire of Mali, Kingdom of Kaabu, and the Lunda Empire of whom joined together to defend against the Waaagh. The Second Waaagh would lead to the destruction of the Empire of Mali of whom would be defeated militarily with the majority of the population killed during the fighting but with the remainder of the Mali population fleeing east or west with majority of these survivors fleeing into the Kingdom of Lahmia. The Emblam First Waaagh would be covered heavily in the background story The Twilight of Africanas where in several Africanas leaders and prominent people deal with the expansion of the Emblam Empire and what effect that has on the continent leading to the events of the Roman involvment in the conflict. The Emblam Second Waaagh would also be heavily covered during the Valar Morghulis Story where the Second Waaagh is the technical start of the story. During the events of the Emblam Second Waaagh the Kaabu rebellion would begin with the Republic of Gambia aligning itself with the Emblam Empire and fighting at their side during the conflicts going forward. A large part of the defence of the Empire of Mali was concentranted on the defence of what was known as the Malian Line which was a series of forts built across the border with Emblam, but this would fail when the Orcs were able to use Senegal ships to get behind the Malian line and thus broke through in multiple places. The Second Waaagh would begin with a massive assault from the Empire of Emblam on the Empire of Mali capital of Bamako where the Mali forces were unable to stop the assault leading to the massacre of the population of Bamako and the death of the Mali monarchy alongside them with only a few able to retreat from the city to the northern capital of Segou. The Kingdom of Songhei, Landu Empire, and Kingdom of Kaabu would mobilize alongside Mali and attacked the Empire of Emblam across the entire range of the Empire, but these attacks were piecemeal in nature and especially the forces of Landu pushed back with Landu losing significant coastal lands to the forces of Emblam. Prelude Drama in Kaabu Following the destruction of the Kingdom of Ghana Kofi would attempt to have his councilors successful vote for the involvement of the Kaabu forces in the event that the Emblam forces decided to attack again, but division and pride continued to rule over the Senate and they would only agree to send a token force if Emblam attacked Mali. Kaabu Civil War Kofi Annan would take the fight to the rebels immediatly of whom he was able to defeat in the first battle of the civil war, but discovered to his horror that after their defeat during the first battle the rebels had sent a representative to the Emblam Empire and naming themselves the Republic of Gambia they retreated to the islands off the western coast and to Kofi's horror they waited for the arrival of the Emblam forces. The War Fall of the Malian Line Thun-Tag would lead the second Emblam army during the events of the Emblam Second Waaagh and would crush several tiny castles in a weak spot on the Mali Line and then split his forces besieging the major defence zones around him which allowed several Emblam armies to break through the Mali line and with this breakthrough the Mali line would cease to provide the mali defenses with the block they had anticipated for it. Massacres of Thrall Thrall-Goel would lead the eleventh Emblam army into the Second Emblam Waagh and during this conflict he would be responsible for large scale atrocities following the breaking of the Mali defence line and with the other Emblam forces putting battle to the castles and cities Thrall would basically move unopposed killing thousands during the course of the conflict only stopping when he heard his rival Kam-Xed had allowed civilians to escape the city of Mopti. Siege of Uccra Uccra Refugee Massacre Desh-Toch having lost his command following his failures during the Emblam First Waagh would join the third Emblam army under the command of his brother Vorpill and following the breaking of the Mali line it was Desh-Toch that led a quarter of his brothers army out of his brothers command and begin commiting attrocities throughout Mali including the massacre of a almost thirty thousand refugees fleeing the fall of the large southern town of Uccra. Arrival of Kaabu Having trapped the rebels on the island of Gambia the forces of Kaabu fell behind Kofi Annan of whom left behind his son Botwe to continue the siege of Gambia while he took most of the Kaabu army to assist Mali during the events of the Emblam Second Waaagh where he fought against the Orcs in southern Mali at the Siege of Accra. Fall of Bamako The Second Waaagh would begin with a massive assault from the Empire of Emblam on the Empire of Mali capital of Bamako where the Mali forces were unable to stop the assault leading to the massacre of the population of Bamako and the death of the Mali monarchy alongside them with only a few able to retreat from the city to the northern capital of Segou. Siege of Mopti Kam-Xed would lead the ninth Emblam army into Mali during the Second Emblam Waagh and during this conflict he was responsible for breaking the defenses of the city and causing a massive breakout from the city which he was able to stop but refused to order the killing of the civilians escaping an act which was noticed by his long time rival Thrall. Last Stand of Mopti When the Siege of Mopti became clearly lost to the forces of Mali it was Obike Okafo that led the reminder of the human forces in a desperate last stand around the main keep and his brave defence allowed thousands to escape the falling city but he was eventually overrun and captured by the Orcs. Failed Breakout When the Siege of Mopti became clearly lost to the forces of Mali it was Uche that broke off from the main army and placing his son in charge of the army he would charge at the Orcish lines with his handpicked elite guard attempting to kill the Orc leadership but while this allowed his army to escape he would perish during the char Aftermath Africanas - Second Waaagh End - New.png|Emblam expansion following the Second Waaagh|link=Emblam Third Waaagh Population The Second Waaagh would lead to the destruction of the Empire of Mali of whom would be defeated militarily with the majority of the population killed during the fighting but with the remainder of the Mali population fleeing east or west with majority of these survivors fleeing into the Kingdom of Lahmia. Category:War Category:Historical Events